Tardis Aventura (5)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: El Doctor 1 y sus tres compañeros trabajan con Clara Oswald para ahorrar el Doctor 12.


"Doctor, no aguanto este vagando a través del tiempo y el espacio ya!" Ian gritó.

"Chesterton, se calmará." -Respondió el Doctor. "Dijo que encontrará casa finalmente."

Susan estaba a punto de intervenir, pero Barbara le dijo a dejarlos solos. Los cuatro viajeros del tiempo sólo habían sobrevivido una aventura algo horripilante. Ahora, parecía que Ian no podía soportar otro. Quería ir a casa, de regreso a Londres en 1963. Sin embargo, Ian ha estado diciendo al Doctor esto durante semanas y él siempre ha recibido la misma respuesta. Como Ian pasado más tiempo en la Tardis, él empezaba a creer que el Doctor no tenía control sobre donde la Tardis va en todo. Que sólo hace cosas más frustrante.

Ian es un joven maestro con peinado pelo negro, ojos verdes y es un poco más alto que el Doctor. Su ropa consiste en un abrigo negro, corbata negra, camisa blanca y zapatos bien pulidos. Él y el Doctor discutieron bastante cuando Ian y Barbara encuentran la Tardis. Continuaron a discutir a través de sus primeras aventuras pocos juntos. Poco a poco, se hicieron amigos, de hecho el Doctor ahora parecía disfrutar de su compañía. La única razón por la que estaban discutiendo ahora fue porque en su última aventura, Ian pasó dos días corriendo por un laberinto con tigres robot lo persiguiendo.

Barbara y Ian fueron maestros de escuela en 1963 en el Colegio la colina de carbón, hasta que siguieron sus estudiantes más misteriosa casa. Su nombre es Susan, la nieta del Doctor. Le siguieron en una chatarrería, donde se reunieron con el Doctor y encontró su Tardis. Tardis está parado para "Time-and-Relative-Dimension-in-Space." Para resumir, la Tardis es una nave espacial viajando por el tiempo que es literalmente más grande en el interior. Cuando "estacionó" en la tierra, él había disfrazado como un cuadro de la policía de Londres. Una cabina telefónica sólo solía llamar a policía, y por alguna razón, se ha mantenido en esa forma, incluso después de que la izquierda.

Para mejor o para peor, el Doctor, Susan, Ian y Bárbara fueron pegados entre sí por un tiempo. Juntos han vivido la revolución francesa y frente a malvados alienígenas llamados Daleks del planeta Skaro.

Barbara es alrededor de Ian de altura, tiene una cara bonita y ojos azules agradables. Actualmente, ella está usando una camisa blanca y pantalón marrón. Susan tiene pelo negro y es la misma altura que el médico. Hoy en día, ella llevaba una camisa azul de manga larga y zapatos nuevos siglo XXI ciudad de Nueva York. El Doctor lleva una levita negra, un cervatillo chaleco sobre una camisa de cuello de ala, una corbata negra y pantalones a cuadros. Su cara está arrugada, su pelo es blanco puro y bien peinado detrás. Mirando a los ojos, cualquiera podía ver que tenía un corazón bondadoso y gran inteligencia.

"Chesterton, usted calmará a sí mismo, por favor!" Gritó el Doctor. "Voy a volver tú y Barbara a donde pertenece, con el tiempo. Este argumento es completamente inútil."

Ian tomó una respiración profunda y se dio cuenta de lo que el Doctor tenía razón. Él dijo una disculpa rápida, luego empezó a pie, pero se tropezó y cayó contra la consola de control.

"No," gritó el Doctor.

De repente, el Tardis comenzó a vibrar violentamente. Fue como un terremoto. El perchero cayó. Todo el mundo estaba en el piso en cuestión de segundos. Este "temblor" pasado un total de dos minutos. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, el Doctor se apresuró sobre la consola de control, con la ayuda de Susan. Primero comprueba la consola de control, luego la miró preocupado. Muy preocupada.

"I... Lo siento, Doctor." Ian dijo.

No, lo siento como que voy a ser." -Respondió el Doctor.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunta de Barbara. "Lo que está mal?"

"Gracias a Ian aquí, hemos materializado justo al lado de una versión futura de este Tardis!" El Doctor habló como si algo terrible hubiera ocurrido.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pidió a Ian.

"Digo, fuera encontraremos una versión futura de este muy Tardis." El Doctor explicó. "Uno que podría contener las futuras versiones de nosotros mismos."

"Creo que entiendo". Ian dijo. "Pero ¿por qué es eso tan malo?"

"Porque cometer tal acto va en contra de las leyes fundamentales de mi pueblo, los señores del tiempo. " -Respondió el Doctor. "De hecho, es uno de los peores crímenes que puede cometer. Yo sin duda se castigará severamente."

"Abuelo," Susan dice mientras sostiene su mano. "Va a estar bien."

"No podemos simplemente dejar ahora?" Barbara sugiere. "Alejarse de aquí antes de que cualquier persona nota?"

Entonces se abrieron las puertas de Tardis. Una mujer estaba parado en la puerta; tenía los hombros cabello castaño y era bastante bonita. Llevaba un abrigo de cuero, una camisa roja y un par de gafas de sol.

"Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright, Susan y el médico". La mujer dijo. "Mi nombre es Clara Oswald y necesito su ayuda para salvar al Doctor."

¿"Perdón"? El Doctor dijo.


End file.
